Me amas o me deseas?
by koraru13
Summary: Pan en un estado de ebriedad le cuenta a Trunks que sus parejas les son infieles. Para vengarse de ellos los dos se acuestan juntos...que pasará a partir de ese día.
1. Todo comenzo esa noche

En la casa de los Brief sé celebraba una fiesta, a ella acudieron entre muchos, gente famosa, adinerada, de buena familia y como no los guerreros Z.

En una de las barras donde se servía las bebidas y demás, se encontraba Pan, pero no la Pan animada y llena de espíritu que conocían todos si no que una Pan muy deprimida...además de borracha.

Trunks el Presidente de C.C, vio a la joven a lo lejos y decidió ir a verla ya que hacía meses que no establecía una conversación con ella.

Trunks: Que haces aquí tan alejada de todos? Panny.

Pan: Yo...no soy...hip, la q-qué está...ale...jada, sois...vosotros los que...hip, no estáis cerca... Dijo intentando hablar de manera normal, cosa imposible por su embriaguez.

Trunks: Estás borracha? Dijo sorprendido puesto que nunca había visto a Pan borracha.

Pan: Q-Qué? Nop...yo, no estoy...hip, borracha. Ca...hip...camarero, otra...Copa por...favor...

Trunks: No, creo que mejor te llevó a casa. Dijo intentando sonar seguro aunque por dentro se muriera de risa por verla así.

Pan: Noo, por fii...deja que m..hip, me quede...aquii.

Trunks: Bueno, vale. Te llevaré a mi habitación para que descanses.

Pan: Llévame! Dijo levantando sus brazos para que Trunks la llevará.

Trunks: Por que estás en ese estado, que si no hay te dejaba.

Trunks llevó de la manera más discreta posible a Pan hasta su habitación.

Ya en la habitación:

Trunks: Sabes qué? Pesas más de lo que aparentes.

Pan: Ca-cállate...hip.

Trunks: No se cómo has podido emborracharte de este modo.

Pan: Y como...querías que...lo hi-hiciera? Mirando...hip la botella...

Trunks: Pero por que? Tú no sueles beber tanto, te ha pasado algo? Pregunto preocupado.

Pan: ...Te acuerdas...de Ubb. Trunks asintió con la cabeza.

Pan: Pues...hace unos, hip...meses empezamos...ha salir...pero e-el otro día me...lo encontré...hip, en la cama...con Maron... Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Trunks: Qué! Pero si yo estoy saliendo con Maron y tú como no me dijiste que salías con Ubb...

Pan: Eso da igual...lo im-portante es que...nos han puesto...hip, los cuernos.

Trunks: Si, bueno si ellos nos han sido infieles nosotros también deberíamos... Dijo medio en broma.

Pan: Vale... Esa respuesta le tomo por sorpresa a Trunks, quien esperaba por lo anteriormente dicho un puñetazo de parte de Pan.

Trunks: Enserio? Dijo todavía sin creérselo, ya que no era la primera vez que Pan bromeaba con cosas así.

Pan: Por que no? Ellos...nos fu-eron infieles...noso...hip...nosotros también podemos... Dijo mientras se iba quitando su vestido de fiesta, dejando ver así su hermoso cuerpo.

Trunks: Bueno, luego si quieres parar o te arrepientes de hacerlo yo no diré que no te avise. Dijo también empezando a desvestirse.

Pan: Vale...

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudos sobre la cama. Trunks empezó a besarla de una manera dulce para que ella no se sintiera incómoda, lo que no vio fue que ella transformará el dulce beso en uno más profundo y apasionado. Él al ver eso decidió romper el beso para bajar a su cuello y dejarle varias marcas en él, continuó bajando y a la vez depositando más marcas hasta que se encontró con sus pechos, eran los más preciosos que había visto en su vida, empezó masajeándolos con cuidado como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo y se pudieran romper en cualquier momento, en ese instante oyó unos cuantos gemidos por parte de Pan, eso lo excitó de una manera inhumana que empezó a querer escucharlos más y más, empezó a lamer los pechos de Pan mientras que intentaba causarle el mayor placer de su vida, aunque no sería difícil, él muy bien sabía las veces que había tenido que contenerse con una mujer para no causarle daños mientras "hacían el amor", así que supuso que Pan también, él había empezado a salir con Maron por ser medio Ciborg pero aún así ella era muy débil, pero ahora que tenía a una semi-saiyajin delante de él sabía que podía ser cuán rudo quisiera por que no la haría daño si no que todo lo contrario. Así que decidió dejar salir a su instinto y dejar de lado al autocontrol y a la conciencia, iba a ser como él quisiera por una vez. Empezó a bajar su mano hasta encontrarse con la parte más sensible de ella y con dos de sus dedos empezó a penetrarla, al ver que ella soltaba sonoros gemidos metió un tercero causándola más placer. Trunks decidió ver la cara de Pan y lo que vio lo excitó tanto que sacó sus dedos y con un simple empujón metió todo su miembro en el interior de ella a la vez que seguía viendo cada una de las expresiones de Pan, al ver que ella se estaba aferrando a las sábanas con tanta fuerza que casi llegaba a romperlas, Trunks decidió parar un momento.

Trunks: Estás bien? Preguntó con la voz un poco ronca por el placer.

Pan: Si...sólo que...es la pri-mera vez...que tengo algo...tan grande dentro...

Trunks en ese momento no sabía que hacer si continuar o empezar a reírse como un poseso al pensar que Ubb la tenía más pequeña que él. Obto por la primera opción por su ya nombrada excitación, volvió a mirar a Pan para ver si se había acostumbrado a él y está asintió como respuesta.

Trunks empezó a moverse con lentitud, mientras oía los gemidos de Pan él aumentaba la velocidad para oírlos más fuertes cosa que conseguía, estuvieron haciéndolo sin preocuparse de si la fiesta había acabado o de si alguien pudiera escucharlos, ellos sólo se preocupaban de encontrar placer mediante el cuerpo del otro. Ellos no se amaban sólo pensaban en el placer y la venganza.

Siguieron así durante horas hasta que acabaron exhaustos por tanto "ejercicio". Después eso se encontraban Pan y Trunks uno al lado del otro durmiendo plácidamente encima de la cama.

El primero en despertar fue Trunks, que nada más hacerlo empezó a vestirse, en el suelo encontró un vestido femenino con lo que imaginó que sería de Maron, giro su rostro hacia la cama para verla y se encontró con Pan, en ese momento recuerdos de la noche pasada empezaron a pasar por su mente.

Trunks: Con que al final lo hicimos... Dijo mirando el magnífico cuerpo de Pan y suspirando, pero siguió pensando y llegó a la conclusión de que no se arrepentida de nada y de que si ella volvía a proponérselo aceptaría sin dudarlo.

Empezó a vestirse y con cuidado para no despertar a Pan se dirigió a la puerta, volvió a girar la cabeza y pensó sobre si debía dejar desnuda a Pan corriendo el riesgo de que todos supieran que se habían acostado. Al minuto de eso se encontró a él mismo vistiendo a Pan, al terminar miró su reloj y se marchó de allí todo lo rápido posible, si no llegaría tarde al trabajo.

A los pocos minutos se despertó Pan con un dolor de cabeza horrible, de todas las veces que había bebido esta era la que más pensó ella.


	2. No me acuerdo

Al despertar, Pan miró la habitación, volvió a echarse en la cama y al momento despertó completamente...Ese no era su cuarto! Pero si no era su cuarto de quien sería, se levantó tambaleándose, "si que hice ejercicio ayer" pensó al notar el cansancio y pesadez en su cuerpo, camino hasta la ventana y observó el jardín de los Briefs, supuso que sé había quedado en su casa como tantas veces había hecho, así que se volvió a meter en la cama y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto Trunks estaba trabajando en un gran proyecto, pero por culpa de lo sucedido la anterior noche no podía dejar de pensar en cierta peli-negra, y ahora como iba a volver a encargarla? Seguiría todo igual que antes? Y que pasaría si alguien los había escuchado? O visto? O incluso sentido?

Esas eran las preguntas que le rondaban en la mente al oji-celeste...Lo más extraño es que no le importaba haberle sido infiel a Marron, era normal ya que ella también se había acostado con otro, pero aún si ella no le hubiera sido infiel, él no se arrepentía.

Con Pan:

Pan acababa de despertarse, como se encontraba...más bien...se sentía sucia, decidió ir a tomarse un baño.(El baño estaba conectado al cuarto y era sólo utilizado por Trunks.)

Se quitó lentamente la ropa mientras se miraba frente al espejo que había encima del lavabo. Al terminar de quitarse toda la ropa, echó el pelo hacia atrás, dejando totalmente visible su cuello y pudo ver ciertas marcas...Pensó que serían de su novio (Ubb), así que no las dio importancia.

Se metió en la bañera y encendió el grifo, para que poco a poco el agua llenase la bañera y mojáse el cuerpo de Pan, el cual ya estaba completamente metido dentro del agua.

Allí se quedó casi una hora, labándose el pelo y el cuerpo, jugando con el agua y con la espuma...

Con Trunks:

Ya había terminado su jornada de trabajo y se dirigía velozmente a su casa, esperando que la oji-negra lo hubiera esperado, caso error ya que cuando el llegó al fin a su cuarto, sólo se encontró una nota la cual ponía:

"Gracias por dejar que me quede ha dormir, espero no haberte molestado.

Nos vemos pronto, vale?

Por cierto, hoy me levante con el cuerpo un poco pesado, sabes por que es?"

Lo último de esta nota era una inocente duda por parte de Pan ya que ella no se acordaba de nada, pero sin embargo Trunks se lo tomó como una indirecta y espero que su hasta pronto fuera realmente muy pronto.

Ya había pasado una semana de aquella noche y Trunks y Pan seguían sus vidas con total normalidad, una claramente por ignorancia a lo sucedido y otro gracias a su paciencia, aunque todavía esperando por el "hasta pronto" que tanto tardaba.

Bra, por haber conseguido novio decide invitar a su amiga de fiesta, aunque a Pan ya le cansaba salir tanto ya que su amiga conseguía novio cada dos días.

Bra: Ya llegamos. Dijo aparcando el coche en la entrada de la discoteca.

Pan: Que bien...Dijo ella sin muchos ánimos.

Bra: Pan, para una vez que consigo un novio decente estas con esa actitud. Dijo poniendo su muy bien fingida cara de enfado.

Pan: Eso mismo dijiste de los últimos 5 novios anteriores.

Bra: Jajajajaja, mejor entremos a la disco. Dijo mientras salía del coche intentando cambiar la conversación.

Pan: Como siempre. Dijo saliendo a la vez que su amiga del coche.

Ya entrando en la discoteca, Pan pudo divisar a lo lejos a Ubb, el cual estaba bailando en el centro de la pista junto a Marron, cosa que la molesto de sobremanera por la confesión que le había hecho Ubb sobre la infidelidad que tuvo él con Maron, pero supuso que a juzgar por las marcas que tenía por todo su cuerpo habían hecho las paces, aunque ella no se acordará, así que decidió ir a hablar con él.

Pan: Hola Ubb. Dijo alegre.

Ubb: H-Hola Pan, no está pasando nada entre Maron y yo, vale? Dijo nervioso y con una sonrisa fingida por el miedo.

Pan: No pasa nada, después de la reconciliación de ayer no puedes hacer que me vuelva a poner nerviosa delante de Maron. Dijo con un tono de total relajación.

Ubb: R-reconciliación? De que estas hablando? Preguntó sorprendido.

Pan: Pues de lo que pasó anoche. Dijo extrañada por la actitud de ellos dos.

Maron: Pero si ayer después de que Ubb te confesara lo nuestro tú saliste corriendo. No nos volvimos a ver ninguno de los tres en toda la noche. O no es así? Preguntó a Ubb para verificarlo.

Ubb: Cierto.

Pan: Entonces de quien son éstas marcas? Preguntó quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta por el frío, dejando ver su camiseta sin mangas y mostrando las marcas.

Maron: Ese tipo de marca me suena muchísimo... Dijo mirandolas fijamente.

Maron: Ya me acuerdo...No, No me jodas...Te acostaste con Trunks! Dijo muy sorprendida.

Ubb: En serio? Dijo mirando hacia Pan.

Pan: Como? Qué? Cuando? Porqué? Dijo Pan un poco en sock.

Maron: Tranquila Pan, no te voy a matar por acostarte con Trunks, en parte porque tú eres mas fuerte y por otro lado por que Ubb y yo estamos saliendo en secreto, así que siéntete libre de utilizar el cuerpo de mi novio. Dijo poniendo sus manos al frente en señal de entrega.

Pan: Lo siento, pero necesito salir un rato de aquí...me estoy mareando con tanto ruido. Dijo saliendo de la discoteca a toda velocidad.

Ubb: No me puedo creer que se acostara con Trunks. Dijo todavía asombrado.

Maron: Ni yo que Trunks la dejará esas marcas tan profundas cuando las mías sólo duran un día. Dijo un poco celosa.

Ubb: Tranquila está noche yo te haré unas que no se quitaran ni en un mes. Dijo besándola la mejilla.

En la calle:

Bra: Me acabó de enterar Pan...Te acostarte con mi hermano? Como no me lo dijiste!? Preguntó intentando guardar su emoción por que este día pasará.

Pan: Bra no estoy de humor, me acabó de enterar ahora...y estoy algo confusa...

Bra: Yo si estuviera en tu lugar también lo estaría... Dijo intentando tranquilizarla al ver lo pálida que se encontraba su amiga.

Pan: Debo hablar con Trunks. Dijo emprendiendo vuelo en dirección al trabajo de Trunks ya que él trabajaba hasta tarde.

Bra: Espera Pan, mejor Piénsalo y... Intentó decir mientras veía como se alejaba su amiga.

Bra: Está niña es tonta... Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.


	3. Capítulo 3

Trunks estaba en su despacho como siempre trabajando, aunque en los últimos días trató de trabajar más horas. Por qué? Para tratar de no pensar en Pan. No podía tener un segundo libre, porque en ese instante estaría pensando en su pelo esparcido por la cama, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos que ella soltaba mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Simplemente excitante...

Mierda! Ya estaba pensando en ella. Menos mal que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido procedente de la ventana.

Quién sería a estas horas? Seguramente Goten diciéndole que dejará de trabajar tanto y fuera a alguno de esos bares nocturnos de los que luego a la mañana siguiente se despertará sin recuerdos.

Pero no, se equivocaba. Quién estaba esperando en la ventana era nada más y nada menos que Pan. Y parecía algo nerviosa...

Trunks abrió la ventana y la invitó a pasar.

Trunks: Querías algo? Dijo intentando no mostrarse nervioso.

Pan: Vine...a hablarte de algo de... algo. Dijo intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Trunks: De qué? Dijo apoyándose de espaldas a su escritorio.

Pan: Es verdad eso de que nos acostamos juntos? Bien, directa al grano, pensó Pan.

Trunks: Si, supongo. No? Dijo dudando de su respuesta ante la pregunta de Pan. Por qué le preguntaba eso? Acaso no quedaba claro?

Pan al notar la confusión de Trunks siguió hablando.

Pan: Quiero que me lo expliques. Yo al tomar tanto alcohol ese día hizo que mi mente al día siguiente no recordará nada... Por eso, por favor, explícame. Que pasó para que acabáramos así?

Trunks sin poder creérselo empezó a reír...

Trunks: Hablas enserio? Dijo todavía riéndose pero paró en seco al ver que Pan no estaba bromeando.

Trunks: Bueno...creo que lo que tú decías, bebiste unas copas de más y tras enterarte de lo de Ubb quisiste vengarte...

Pan: Lo de Ubb? Si sólo fue una pequeña riña de celos, no? Dijo mirándole a los ojos con preocupación.

De repente otra cinta de recuerdos pasó por su mente. En él se mostraba como se enteraba de la peor de las maneras de que su novio y amiga se acostaban juntos a espaldas de ella y del novio de su amiga, Trunks. También recordó el pensamiento que tuvo y como corrió en busca de Trunks.

Pan: Ubb me fue infiel... Dijo pensativa.

Trunks: Al igual que Maron a mí... Dijo sereno. Lo que sorprendió a Pan aunque luego de analizarlo se dio cuenta de que él ya lo tenía algo asimilado.

Pan: Lo siento...te usé como parte de mi venganza. Dijo apenada.

Trunks: Bueno, los dos lo hicimos. No? No te eches la culpa. Dijo con un tono muy maduro.

Trunks: Al fin y al cabo nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Dijo indiferente.

Pan: No estás cabreado con Maron?

Trunks: No puedo culparla de enamorarse... Dijo notando que si hubiera sido de verdad amor lo que había entre él (Trunks) y Maron, los dos hubieran luchado por él.

Pero no, ella había encontrado a alguien que amaba más que a él y Trunks empezaba a sentirse de la misma manera con cierta peli negra. Aunque trataría de no hacerlo notar. Por el bien de su amistad con ella y por el miedo de que si ella aceptaba, su relación se convirtiera en una triste imitación de "Romeo y Julieta". Porque sus padres al enterarse de su relación desatarian una guerra mundial como mínimo.

Pan: Y una última cosa. Lo que hicimos...No significó nada. Verdad?

Cómo que no significaba nada? Pensó Trunks. Si era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida!

Trunks: Pues claro...

Pan: Bien... Dijo soltando un suspiro, lléndose y dejando otra vez a Trunks sólo en la habitación.

Trunks: Pues claro que significó algo...y te mostraré que tú también sentiste algo...

Al día siguiente Pan todavía seguía algo intranquila pues durante toda la noche en lo único que pensó fue en Trunks y eso la preocupó bastante. No podía ser que ella se hubiera enamorado de Trunks.

No podía estarlo cuando él la noche anterior le había dicho que el "error" que cometieron aquella vez no significó nada.

Qué haría ahora que tenía que cenar justamente esa noche con Trunks y su familia por la celebración del aniversario de la empresa C.C. No creía posible ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara.


End file.
